Kesler Who?
by ELM22
Summary: When Grissom returns to his town house to spend yet another Valentines Day alone he finds someone who is tired of waiting for him to make the first move.


**Kesler Who?**

**Auther's Note: This is from an old GSR contest that I, for some strange reason, never posted. So I pulled it out of the closet and blew off two years worth of dust. Jellybeanchichi did the beta read years for which I am eternally grateful and though I can't be sure I think iluvgsr had something to do with it too (her name was on the share list:). I hope you all enjoy and consider this my semi-unoffical comeback. :D**

**Sub-note: I believe this was for Pipergrissom and iluvgsr**

**Diclaimer: Umm... Does anyone know who owns this?**

**Prompts:**

**Music, Candles, Wine, Roses, Red, Boxers with hearts on them, **

**My Prompts:**

**Jumper Cables, Handcuffs, Hole**

Grissom sighed heavily as he walked into his townhouse. He had never been one to be mushy over Valentine's Day but as he grew older and spent more and more time alone an acute sense of loneliness had set in. He sighed heavily as he dropped his things on the counter and took a cold bottle of water from the fridge. Hank trotted over to his water bowl and took a long drink before greeting Gil with a wet sloppy kiss to the hand that hung by his side. Gil wrinkled his nose. He hated that feeling but scratched Hank on the head just the same.

"Happy Valentine's day, boy... I guess it's just you and me... once again."

As he took a drink of water his thoughts went to Sara. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with him. Why couldn't he open himself up to her? Was his career really so important to him that he couldn't let the one woman he had ever truly loved into his life?

Downing half of the water he screwed the cap back onto the bottle and placed it back into the fridge. His eyebrow quirked when he saw the bottle of **wine** resting on the shelf. He couldn't remember purchasing that. He couldn't remember buying all the fresh fruits and veggies that were in there either.

"Took you long enough to get here."

Startled, Grissom stood up straight and locked eyes with Sara. His eyes widened as he looked at her and the sleek, black leather outfit she was wearing. He couldn't find words to express how he felt about the look of her in that outfit much less speak them. Hell, he couldn't even find words to question what she was doing in his house!

"What? … How did you…?" Grissom stammered and stopped talking all together when he saw the look in her eyes.

Her look reminded him of something predatory, something… possessive, and he felt a strange tingling start in his in his stomach. The longer she looked at him like that the more the tingling spread through his body. As the sensation traveled to his groin and he felt himself start to harden Grissom found a small amount of courage and spoke, though his voice sounded gruff in his own ear.

"What… what are you doing here?"

Sara sauntered over to circle her prey as he stood still on his spot. Starting at his chest she lightly traced her finger around his body until she came to stand in front of him. Her touch made him tingle all the more.

"I've tried very hard over the years to gain your affections." Her voice was low and seductive as their eyes met again. "I've been kind and sweet, I've worked hard at the lab and in the field to impress you. But nothing that I have done has ever made you look at me with desire in your eyes. I don't fascinate you like others do."

Grissom worked to clear his throat. "Others?"

"Terri Miller fascinated you… Lady Heather fascinates you. You desire her, don't you?" She didn't want to hear his answer and didn't give him the chance. "So I've come to the realization if I want you as my lover I have to control you like she does."

Grissom watched her eyes with great intensity, not saying one word, as she slowly reached out and pulled down the zipper of his light jacket. He didn't speak nor did he move to stop her, he was entranced by her every motion. Every sound.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sara asked, her voice so quiet, as the jacket slipped off his shoulders and she let it slide down his body until it quietly dropped to the floor. She moved her slender fingers to the top button on his shirt and slowly began unbuttoning it. "If you want me to stop just say the word and I'll leave."

His chest tightened when her fingers stopped moving and he quickly moved his hands to cover hers, holding them against his chest. She didn't pull away but watched his unfaltering eyes. He realized that this might be the last chance that he would ever have to be with the one woman he wanted to spend his life with and an unexpected surge of courage welled in him.

"Don't go," his voice was low and barely more than a whisper as he was choked with emotion and need. "I do need you, Sara, and I want you… Please, make me yours."

A gentle smile graced Sara's soft lips and she took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Her hand gently caressed his bearded cheek before she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. He stayed on his spot but his hands moved to her waist before they glided up and down her body.

When they finally broke the kiss Sara leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time now." She panted.

"So have I," he replied honestly, receiving a slightly surprised look from her. "I'm so sorry for how I've acted towards you, Sara, I guess… we older men can be a little too set in our ways."

She smiled for a moment before the look disappeared and was replaced by a more sultry look than before. Her nimble fingers moved back to the buttons of his shirt. She undid each one with a slowness that made Grissom want to rip the shirt off of himself but he abstained. She was in total control of what happened and he decided that this one time he would submit to her. He owed her at least that much.

Sara watched as his right eye narrowed slightly. It was a small and silent sign the he was enjoying the moment. A sign that only his closest friends would recognize and she knew it immediately. After unfastening his last button Sara let her hand drop and brush over his pants. She felt his growing erection and felt her own excitement begin to escape between her legs.

After pushing his shirt off she smiled at the simple white tee shirt he wore beneath. That was one of the things that she loved about Grissom. He was so complicated yet so simple. She moved her hands to his belt and unbuckled it before whipping it out of his pants and causing him to rock unsteadily on his legs for a moment, a look of surprise showed on his face. She opened his pants and let them drop to the floor.

"Take them off." She ordered and he kicked off his shoes before removing his pants and socks.

She circled around him again came back to stand before him she was watching his body with a feral hunger in her eyes. Stopping in front of him Sara licked her lips when she looked down at his erection that was hidden only by the thin fabric of his boxers. But she recomposed herself for a moment and looked him in the eye.

"Gil, are you sure you want to do this?"

Her concern touched him and the soft look in her eyes made his heart beat a little quicker. He lifted his hand and palmed her cheek, stroking his thumb over her soft skin. "For you I'd do anything."

Sara felt her eyes begin to mist a little and forced a little smile. "We'll see about that. Follow me."

Obeying her command, Grissom walked behind her as they went to his bedroom. Hank looked up from where he lay on the couch and cocked his head to the side. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Dad took off his clothes in the kitchen! He watched them go for a moment then rolled onto his back and stretched out, not caring who saw what.

Upon entering the room soft notes of music drifted to his ears and his eyes had to adjust to the odd, flickering light. Lit **candles** stood on the dresser top and the top of his night stand. When his eyes drifted back to hers Grissom saw the intense passion and desire burning within them.

"Strip." She ordered sharply.

He found not just the thought of her being in charge turning him on but also the feel of it. The feeling of being submissive to this, entrancingly beautiful woman was making his cock stand to full attention as it tried to burst out of it's prison.

Grissom pulled off his tee shirt, revealing a torso that may not have been etched with each muscle but was smooth, making Sara want to run her hands over his chest and stomach. But she stayed seated in the chair on the other side of the room and silently watched. Next he quickly pushed down his boxers, letting his erection spring free, and kicked them away. He stood still, waiting for her next command.

"Very nice," Sara purred as her eyes wandered his body. "But I can't have you just standing there doing nothing. Use your right hand and jerk yourself off."

Grissom quirked an eyebrow. Her request surprised him a little. "Did I stutter?" She demanded.

"No," he replied, his lips pursing out in that cute little way that she loved.

Moving his hand to his erection Grissom wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke back and forth. The sensation caused by his hand and the image of her watching him made it difficult for him not to go into a frenzy and hurriedly find satisfaction.

He would admit that there had been lonely days after a shift that he had spent working with Sara when he would come home and be unable to remove her from his thoughts. So instead, he would grant himself a rare occasion to fantasize about her as he lay on his bed, pleasuring himself. No matter what he did or said he couldn't remove the feelings of guilt afterward. Somehow it just felt wrong to think of her that way when she wasn't his. It almost felt as though he was using her, in a way, though after the act she never left his thoughts. Or dreams.

But she was here now, watching him as he continued to stroke his cock. He felt his body tensing more and more as he came closer to orgasm. Then she spoke. He missed what she said at first and looked at her curiously.

"I said that's enough!" Sara barked. He heard her words that times and froze.

She grinned as she stood and moved towards him. "So, you're having a listening problem. Can't keep your hands off your own dick, huh? We'll just have to fix that."

He heard the distinct clink as she held up a set of handcuffs and let one end drop. Grissom swallowed hard as the shiny, silver **handcuffs** swayed in her hand.

"Get on the bed." She ordered and he obeyed.

Laying back on the cold satin sheets Grissom couldn't help his heavy breathing as he watched her move towards him. She grabbed one of his hands that rested at his side and wrapped one of the cuffs around his wrist. He moved his arms out of the way when she climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist. Grissom watched her intently as she took his other hand and moved them over his head to cuff them securely to the headboard.

"There," she said as she moved down his body so that her face hovered over his. "Now perhaps you'll behave yourself."

She watched him intently for a moment before speaking again. "Tell me what you want, Gilbert."

His broad chest heaved with each breath as she reached down and grasped his cock. "I… I…" He gasped sharply when she squeezed him and began stroking him. "I… I… oh god, Sara… honey…"

"You like that, huh?" She grinned as she quickened her hand. "That make you feel good?"

"Oh… shit, Sara… Please, honey, that feels so good." Grissom moaned as he strained against the handcuffs.

Quickly removing her hand Sara sat back. "I'll say it again. Tell me what you want, Gilbert."

"I want to touch you," he panted. "I want to feel myself inside you. I want to make love to you."

"Do you really?" She asked skeptically. "We'll see about that."

Sara moved off the bed and stood beside it. Grissom's eyes never left her body as he watched her slowly strip. She moved her body to the beat of the music and Grissom found himself squirming atop the bed as his need for release was becoming overwhelming.

When Sara finally stood before him, naked, she moved back onto the bed. She settled back down onto his thighs and slowly ran her hands over his body. Grissom watched as she moved her hands from his body to hers and ran her hands over her breasts, squeezing and rolling her nipples between her fingers before moving her hands down the front of her body.

His eyes locked on her nimble fingers as they pulled back her folds to reveal her wet and swollen clit. He panted for each breath as he watched her finger move back and forth over the sensitive bud. Her moans of pleasure began to fill the room.

Grissom's senses felt heightened by the moment. The sound of her moans drown out the sound of the music drifting from the speakers. The sight of Sara pleasuring herself filled his mind beyond his wildest dreams. And the smell of her sex was driving him wild. He began to struggle against his restraints and bucked his hips up into her in a desperate attempt for contact.

"Oh god, Sara, please!" He begged and she opened her eyes and looked down at him with a smile. "Please, I'm begging you, Sara!"

"What are you begging me for, Gilbert?"

"Please let me make love to you!"

"You want to make love to me? That seems a little tame for the moment." His eyes widened a little. "You can beg a little better than that. Make me believe you want it."

Grissom immediately understood what she wanted to hear but was unsure if he could say it. It just wasn't like him to talk to any woman like that, especially her. But as he hesitated she moved one hand to his cock and began to lazily stroke it as she continued to pleasure herself with her other hand.

Grissom writhed beneath her, despite her weight. "Ohhhhh… shit…" he moaned and she removed her hand from him and moved it up to her breast.

"Tell me what you want, Gilbert." She moaned as she rolled her nipple between her thumb and finger.

"Fine!" He growled fiercely. "I want you to fuckin' ride me like a stallion!" Her eyes widened a little as she looked down at him and his hands clenched into tight fists as he leaned up towards her and strained against his cuffs. "I want to ram my hard cock into your pussy, over and over, as you scream out my name!"

They were both shocked by his words but they were both equally driven into a deeper need for release. Sara quickly grabbed the key out of the nightstand drawer and unlocked the cuffs. The next moments became something furious.

Grissom grabbed her arms and flipped them both over until she was beneath him and he moved to his knees. He took her left leg and slung it over his shoulder as he lined his cock with her center and plunged himself deep within her. Sara cried out in surprise at his speed and hooked her right leg around his thigh in an effort to keep them together.

As Grissom stayed on his left knee he moved his right foot up to stand on and gain better leverage. He couldn't help his desperation as he pounded in and out of her, the sound of his full sack slapping against her body, spurring him on. He held her leg over his shoulder, and the loose handcuff rattled back and forth with the momentum of his thrusts.

Sara pushed past her surprise and moved her hands to his body. She massaged the rippling muscles on his stomach and moved her hands up to his chest. As she rolled her thumbs over his nipples, driving him into a rougher frenzy, he moved his free hand to her stomach.

As he pushed against her body, bending her a little more in half, she moved her leg from his thigh up to his waist pulling him deeper inside. Using his free hand Grissom cupped her mound and moved his thumb between her swollen folds and immediately found her clit.

The head of his cock slammed into her G spot again and again and his thumb moved rapidly over her clit. Sara felt herself go insane with unstoppable pleasure. Her hands moved from his chest to grab his strong arms in desperation as her orgasm flooded over her.

She felt her body tense as she clenched around his waist and the leg over his shoulder involuntarily clenched over his back. Grissom had to push up against her leg to keep from being pulled down on top of her but he kept up his thrusts. He only managed another couple of thrusts but the moment she began pulsing around his cock he was thrown into his climax.

He grunted and panted as he squirted his hot cum deep inside her. His eyes locked with hers as she whimpered beneath him and gasped for each breath. Both their bodies shook until their orgasms drew to an end and they both relaxed.

Sara managed to remove her leg from his shoulder before he collapsed on top of her. She hooked her tired legs around his thighs and wrapped her arms around his heaving body, cradling him as he recovered his strength. Grissom rested his face in the crook of her neck and as reality slowly crept back upon him he pressed soft kisses against her sweat moistened skin.

"You feel so… amazing…" he panted as he slowly lifted his head to look down at her and moved his arms to support his weight.

"You feel as good as I imagined," she smiled as he began to soften inside her.

"I love you so much, Sara," he said as tears began to fill his eyes. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Sara couldn't speak as she was choked with her own tears and could only manage a smile. She cupped his face and gently pulled his head down until their lips met in a passionate, yet less needy kiss.

Grissom busied himself in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them. Sara walked out of the bedroom wearing his robe and drying her damp hair with a towel. He turned when he heard her her soft footsteps on the kitchen tile and they smiled at each other.

"Good evening," she said as she moved into his strong arms and kissed his lips.

"Hi," he smiled. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"You did," she grinned.

"Did I tell you how much I want you in my life?"

"You told me that too."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

She laughed. "Yes. I'm pretty sure you told me that."

"I don't think I'll ever tire of saying that."

"And I'll never tire of hearing it."

The doorbell rang and Grissom turned back to what he was cooking on the stove. "Would you mind getting that, dear?"

She saw the grin that he was trying to hide from her and quirked her eyebrow suspiciously. She didn't say anything as she moved to the front door and opened it. Standing on the front steps was a young man wearing a tan uniform, his knobby knees showing under his shots. Cradled against his chest were a dozen red **roses**.

"Sara Sidle?" He queried.

"That's me," she smiled.

"These are for you, ma'am. Happy Valentine's Day from Gilbert."

He handed her the flowers and she thanked and tipped him before he headed back down the steps. She turned to see Grissom watching her and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Look what I got," she finally managed to say though her eyes began to mist. "They're… they're beautiful."

"I'm happy you like them." He smiled as he moved to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I have something for you too," Sara said and set the flowers down on the coffee table.

He waited as she moved to the bedroom and returned with a small, wrapped box. She handed it to him and chewed on her bottom lip a little.

"It's not much," she seemed a little nervous as he took the box and unwrapped it. "I didn't even know if you'd accept it or not."

A loving smile graced his face as he opened the box. He frowned as he looked at what was inside and laughed out loud. Sara blushed again as embarrassment crept over her. He hated it.

"Sara, I love them!" He exclaimed as he pulled the item out of the box. They were silver, silk** boxers with red hearts on them**.

"You do?"

"I do." He smiled as he ran his fingers over the smooth fabric. "They're my first Valentine's Day gift from the woman I love. Why wouldn't I love them?"

Her happy smile turned to a sultry grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "In that case I should have gotten those **jumper cables** that I saw at the sex shop."

Grissom's brow rose as he gulped. "Good lord," he said quietly, making Sara laugh.

"And you should have seen what they had for your **hole**." She continued as she moved a hand down and grabbed his ass.

His eyes widened with a mixture of fear and excitement. "Jesus! Heather Kessler has nothing on you!"


End file.
